Anak nakal
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: hanya sebuah kisah singkat, menceritakan tentang Ino dan kenakalannya. my first humor, special for frenta lidyana. :D mind to RnR ?


Anak Nakal

Pairing: Shikaino

Gendre: Humor gaje+garing, romance.

Disclaimner: masashi kishimoto naruto

Warning: eyd gak disempurnakan, perusakan karakter, ooc tingkat akut. Dlll

Summary: Ino, gadis super nakal yang tidak pernah berhenti untuk mengerjai teman-temannya. Special fic yang gui gui buat khusus untuk Frenta yang beberapa waktu lalu baru saja ulang tahun.

Happy birthday Frenta! Semoga dirimu gak nakal-nakal kaya Ino di fic ini ya? *dijitak frenta*

Maaf ficnya telat banget baru dibuat, salahin Ino yang udah buat neechan pudung terus ya ... *dibantai Inofc*

Yosh! Selamat menikmati ...

Gui gui M.I.T

Ino adalah gadis cantik yang terkenal dengan kenakalannya, sering berbuat ulah dan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Tapi meskipun demikian Ino akan tetap selalu menjadi gadis kesayangan orang-orang yang mengenalnya. Hal itu adalah karena semua orang menganggap Ino ada mahluk Tuhan yang paling seksi. Ups ... Salah, maksudnya mahluk Tuhan yang paling unik donk .

Ino punya suatu impian yang sering di teriakkannya di atas atap sekolah setelah membuat ulah di kelasnya, impiannya adalah... Ups, gak boleh dibilang dulu ... Kalo mau tau apa harapan Ino harus liat dulu tingkah nakalnya, itu pesan dari Ino .

Dua gadis cantik terlihat berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan erat dan sambil menyanyikan senendang lagu balonku ada lima, yang sudah sedikit di ubah liriknya.

"Balonku ada lima, warna warni warnanya ..." Kedua gadis yang usianya menginjak angka 15 tahun tersebut terlihat bersemangat sekali menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan persahabatan mereka sejak dalam perut itu. Sementara itu, sang pangeran pemalas yang berjalan di samping mereka hanya memandang malas kedua gadis yang urat malunya sudah putus akibat terkena ibasan pecahan balon merah.*?*

"Merah, Kuning, Biru, Pink, dan Hitam merekalah temanku ... Meletus balon merah. Dorrr! Urat maluku pun hilang ... " Dengan seenak jidatnya kedua gadis itu mengubah lirik lagu yang semula berjejer indah menjadi lebih indah akibat munculnya bumbu-bumbu penyedap rasa yang mereka karang sendiri.

"Ck ... Mendokusai dan memalukan!" kata Shikamaru yang tidak pernah mau ikut campur saat dua orang kekasih dan sahabat yang paling disayanginya sedang melakukan konser wajib mereka.

"Huh ... Dasar orang gak tau menilai seni." Ino berbicara dengan nada sedikit tinggi yang seolah-olah menyindir. Gadis itu terlihat malas menanggapi perkataan kekasihnya yang setiap hari terus berkata hal yang sama.

"Cewek memang merepotkan!" kata Shikamaru.

"Iya donk! Kalo cewek itu gak merepotkan namanya bukan cewek donk. Iya kan, Saku-_chan_?" kata Ino dengan gaya centilnya. Gadis pirang penggila gosip yang terkenal dengan kenakalannya tersebut mengandeng bahu Sakura dan menjelirkan lidah pada sang kekasih yang wajahnya sudah seperti orang kurang gizi.

"Eemm ... Tepyat cekali Ino-_cwan_! Dan cyatu lagi, kyalau kyamu gak merepyotkan Shika-_chama_ jyuga gyak byakal donk jyatuh cyinta ama kamu. Iya kyan?" kata Sakura dengan gayanya yang entah kenapa mendadak berubah seperti nenek-nenek yang kepengen kembali jadi kanak-kanak.

Dalam sekejab raut wajah Ino yang tadinya secerah langit pagi yang tidak dihiasi awan mendadak langung berubah bak langit yang gelap karena tertutup oleh awan yang terus memanggil hujan.

"Sakura ..." Panggil Ino pelan dengan mata yang terus berputar bosan serasi dengan wajah datarnya.

"Apya?" tanya Sakura penuh semangat, berharap kalau Ino akan berteriak dan mengatakan bahwa semua kata-katanya adalah benar.

"Jangan nak lebay lah ye ..."

_Gubrak ..._

Shikamaru langsung _sweatdrop_ di tempat sementara Sakura yang sudah mayun langsung pudung di tepi jalan sambil ngorek aspal. Katanya sih mau nyari cacing tanah biar bisa digunain buat mancing singa laut. Ok ... Abaikan kata-kata terakhir.

"Cacingnya mana?"

Ino tidak memperdulikan lagi kata-kata Sakura. Gadis nakal itu langsung jingkrak-jingkrak tidak karuan.

"Asyik ... Pengganggu hilang, Shika ayo jalan!" Ino si anak nakal langsung merangkul lengan kekasih tercintanya, menyandarkan kepala besarnya di bahu Shikamaru dan tersenyum senang tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun pada Sakura yang masih setia mencari cacing di tepi jalan. Shikamaru hanya bisa memaklumi sifat nakal Kekasihnya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa ada tanda muncul badai atau letusan gunung merapi, Shikamaru menyengir lebar, entah kenapa pria itu merasa bahagiaaa sekali. Bahkan tanpa sadar Shikamaru udah jadi seperti orang bego, tersenyum lebar mengalahkan senyuman menggoda sai, senyuman kelaparan Naruto dan senyuman semangat masa muda Lee. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sih Shika? Mikirin Ino pake bikini ya? ayo ngaku!

Ino mengernyit bingung saat melihat wajah kekasihnya yang menurutnya sedikit lebih memalukan dari biasanya.

'_Shika kenapa sih? kayak orang bego aja! Minta dijahilin ni anak.'_

Ino tersenyum misterius ... Ahh, kau memikirkan apa lagi sih anak nakal? Mau bikin Shika pudung juga di tengah jalan sambil ngitung jumlah mobil lewat?

"Shika ..." panggil Ino pelan dengan nada manja dan centil sambil mengedipkan matanya agar Shikamaru sedikit tergoda padanya.

"Eee? Apa Ino-_chan_?" Tanya Shikamaru entah sadar atau tidak. Pria itu menoleh pada pada Ino dengan tetap memperlihatkan wajah polosnya yang masih tetap tersenyum lebar membuat Ino terpaksa harus Sweatdrop di tempat demi untuk membiarkan fic ini tetap berlanjut.

'_Shika pasti kena sawan, harus cepat dipulihkan nih!'_

"Hm ... Shika, mulut mu kok bau banget sih, gak gosok gigi ya?"

_Brukk ..._

Shika langsung terjerembab jatuh di jalan gara-gara disenggol semut yang melewat di jalan tanpa membunyikan alarm atau memasang lampu depan kemudinya. Ok ... dunia lamunannya langsung pecah tidak terselamatkan. Sementara Itu, Ino lagi-lagi memasang wajah _incontent_ padahal dalam hatinya bersorak riang bak cherrybe**e dapat tiket ke korea.

"M-maksudmu a-apa?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah memerah.

'_Mulutku bau? Padahal tadi pagi aku udah gosok gigi sepuluh putaran, kenapa masih bau? Apa gara-gara tadi malam aku makan jengkol?'_ Pria pemalas itu terus membatin.

"Kau tidak gosok gigi kan?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Jangan ngaco Ino! Aku udah gosok gigi. Cih ... _Troublesome!"_

Ino hanya siul-siul gaje dan memasang wajah bosannya.

"Kalo emank udah sikat gigi kenapa ada sisa cabe tuh di giginya. Ada tiga lagi!" kata Ino tanpa memandang wajah Shikamaru yang langsung berubah depresi.

"Benarkah? Aduh!"Ino tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat melihat tingkah laku Shika yang mendadak langsung berubah ooc.

"Cermin, mana cermin, cermin mana ... AKU BUTUH CERMIN!"

Shika langsung merampas tas Ino untuk mencari cermin. Dia harus segera melihat nasib giginya yang sudah di nodai oleh warna merah seorang cabe.

"Hei, Shika itu tasku!"

"Gigiku!" Kata Shika sambil menangis histeris. Galau karena cermin yang dicari tidak kunjung ditemukan.

"Shika berhentilah membongkar isi tasku!" kata Ino dengan gaya tenangnya.

"Tapi aku harus menyelamatkan gigiku Ino!" Kata Shika lebay. Ino langsung memutar wajah bosan, ternyata Shikamaru yang pintarnya selangit tetap saja termakan sama jebakannya.

"hahahahahahahahhahaha."

Shikamaru mengernyit heran melihat Ino yang tertawa didepannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hm ... Gigimu itu masih suci Shika. Aku tadi bohong kok!" kata Ino _incontent_ sambil melanjutkan melanjutkan jalannya.

1 detik ...

2 detik ...

3 detik ...

"_What_? Ino!"

"Hm ..."

.

.

.

"Ino, kau benar-benar anak nakal ya? kau tau kan betapa pentingnya gigi itu bagiku? Gigi itu adalah hartaku yang paling berharga. Hesh! Kau ini ... Kau sadar gak sih, kau itu mempermainkanku? Gimana kalau tadi gigiku benar-benar ternoda? Kau mau tanggung jawab ha?"  
Ino memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar ceramah Shika dipagi hari.

"Ngomong apa sih?" kata Ino sambil mengorek lubang telinganya.

"Esh! Sebagai manusia itu kita harus saling tolong menolong ... Kita hidup di dunia ini hanya sementara Ino. Dan kau tahu? Kita itu harus menjaga gigi kita agar tidak ompong. Gigi itu suci kalau selalu bersih. Ino kau tahu ti ..."

"Shika!"

Ino langsung berbalik satu langkah lebih maju lalu berputar kebelakang.

"Apa?" tanya Shika polos.

"Kau ..."

"Em ... Kau sudah insyaf Ino?" tanya Shikamaru penuh harap.

"Ee ..." Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Terus apa?"

"Kau itu cerewet ya? bisa diam gak sih? huh _... troublesome_!"

_Gubrak ..._

_Sing ..._

_Sing ..._

.

.

.

"Ee? Shika ... Kau nyari cacing juga?" tanya Sakura.

"D-Diam dahi lebar. Hiks..."

"Kau nangis?"

"Hiks ... Hiks ..."

'_Kasian ... Pasti jadi korban Ino lagi.'_

Sementara kedua orang korban kejahilan Ino itu sedang asyik menggorek aspal, Ino si pembuat ulah tetap melanjutkan langkahnya dengan ceria. Dipikirannya sudah berputar berbagai cara lain yang akan digunakannya untuk membuat ulah di kelas nantinya.

Gui gui M.I.T

Saat ini, guru yang seharusnya mengajar di kelas 1-c tempat Ino dan Sakura belajar tidak masuk kelas. Katanya sih guru bahasa inggris mereka terserang demam tinggi gara-gara semalaman belajar bahasa cina. Guru bahasa inggris kok malah belajar bahasa cina? Ingin tau alasannya, tanya aja pada si anak nakal Ino. :D

"Ino-_pig_, udah tau belum?" Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut anehnya yang mirip dengan permen karet bertanya pada sahabat sepeguruannya *?* yang sedang membaca buku, atau lebih tepatnya menghafal semua isi buku mantra klasik yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Belum," jawab Ino dengan gaya sok cueknya. Si gadis permen karet langsung cemberut di tempat membuat Ino yang sempat meliriknya sebentar langsung memutar matanya bosan.

"Kok kamu langsung bilang belum sih?" kata Sakura agak kesal. Ino menutup bukunya dan langsung menatap Sakura bosan.

"Terus kamu ingin nyuruh aku bilang apa_ Forehead_, Aku harus bilang Wow gitu? Atau mungkin ..." Ino yang tadi sempat berbicara lebay bin alay mengerutkan dahinya dan memandang aneh Sakura.

"_Nani, Pig?"_ tanya Sakura heran.

"Jangan-jangan kamu menyuruhku mengatakan ..."

"m-mengatakan apa?" Sakura mulai merasakan ada yang tidak beres pada Ino.

"Apa Sakura-_chan?_ Aku ini galau ... Nelpon gak pernah, sms gak dibalas, aku galau!"

"Eee?" Sakura langsung _sweatdrop_ ditempat dan Ino masih saja bertingkah seperti orang yang kena korban iklan.

"Eyeuuhh! Kamseupay ... Kamseupay! Tak sudi berteman, sama rakyat jelata mendingan lo semua ke laut aja! Eyeuhhh kamseupay!"

"Kau nyuruh aku bicarak kayak gitu Sak?"

Wajah Sakura langsung pucat, jari tangannya berlahan-lahan terangkat untuk menunjuk sahabatnya dan dengan susah payah meneguk ludah yang terasa mengering.

"I-Ino _pig _... Ino, Kau kerasukan setan apa sih? Kok kamu jadi aneh kayak gini? Dulu kamu baik banget sama aku, dulu kamu bak peri, kamu berubah! Ino ... Kau masih tetap Ino kan? Iya kan? Ino meskipun kau berubah, meskipun kau sudah lupa padaku ... Aku akan selalu ada di sini menunggumu. Aku akan menunggu mu. Kau sahabatku! Aku gak mau kehilanganmu Ino ..."

"Eee? _Forehead,_ jangan lebay lah yauu!"

Ino langsung berjalan keluar kelas, tidak tahan ngeliat wajah manis Sakura yang udah tercemar dengan air mata yang tidak pernah berhenti keluar dari mata emerladnya.

"Ino! Jangan tinggalkan akyu!"

_Brakkk ..._

Ino langsung terjatuh kelantai saking terkejutnya mendengar jeritan lebay ala sinetron yang diperankan oleh sahabatnya.

"Hinata ... Tolong jaga Sakura ya, penyakit lebaynya kambuh!"

"Eee?" Hinata yang sedang asyik-asyikan bermanja-manja riang bersama Neji langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatap heran Ino sebelum akhirnya melihat kebelakang. Menatap iba pada Sakura yang sedang menangis pilu di bangkunya.

_Brakkk ..._

Tanpa disadari gadis pemalu itu, sang kakak sepupu sekaligus kekasih hatinya terjungkal kebelakang akibat perbuatannya barusan. Neji yang tadinya sedang asyik membelai rambut indah Hinata yang masih belum bisa dikatakan seindah rambut milikknya kini terbaring di lantai dengan bagian kakinya yang terangkat tinggi keatas.

"H-Hinata ..." Neji berusaha untuk memanggil nama kekasih meminta pertolongan. Tapi yang dilakukan Hinata adalah...

"Sakura-_san_ ... Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanpa menyadari keadaan menyedihkan Neji, Hinata langsung berlari memeluk Sakura yang sedang menangis.  
"Sakura-_san_ ... Ano ...S-sabar ya? aku akan m-menemanimu menangis kok."

"H-Hinata ... sungguh teganya dirimu sayang!"

Neji hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya.

"Padaha aku menderita disini! Huwa! Hinata ... Ada rambutku yang putus ... Mami, Daddy_, help me!_

.

.

.

Ino berlari menuju atap sekolah tempat dirinya biasa menghabiskan waktu.

"Hm ... Aku berhasil membuat Sakura dan pastinya Hinata dan Neji bertindak OOC, hahahahaha aku memang anak nakal!" Ino berkata dengan bangganya. Oh ... Jadi kau sengaja bertingkah seperti itu ya Ino? Dasar anak nakal.

Gadis cantik berambut pirang itu menatap indahnya langit biru yang terbentang luas diatasnya. Ino tersenyum manis, memutar tubuhnya dengan mata yang terpejam. Gadis itu membayangkan dirinya adalah seorang putri raja yang sedang menari di istana megahnya. Rambut panjang gadis itu melayang ditiup angin dan kecantikan yang tidak pernah terpendam itupun mulai muncul kepermukaan. Ok ... Abaikan deskrip yang terakhir itu.

"Ya Tuhan yang maha pengasih dan penyayang umatnya. Ijinkan aku untuk menjadi seorang putri raja yang nakal ya?" Gadis cantik itu tersenyum, berhenti menari dan lansung membiarkan mata indahnya terbuka.

"Tuhan! Kirimkan pangeran tampan untuk hambamu yang nakal ini donk, ya?" Gadis cantik berteriak dengan suara kerasnya.

"Aku gak sepenuhnya nakal kok. Aku kan cewek polos ..."

"_Urusai!"_

"Eee?" Gadis cantik bak Barbie tersebut langsung menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara familiar yang barusan meneriakinya. Raut wajah kesal terlihat dengan jelas di wajah tampan pria yang sepertinya baru saja terjaga dari tidurnya itu.

"Yamanaka Ino, apakah kau tidak tahu kalau suara bebekmu itu hampir membuat telingaku pecah?" Sang pria tampan berkata sambil mengorek-ngorek telinganya.

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum senang, berlari mendekati sang pria dan langsung memeluk lengannya dengan erat.

"Shika ... " Kata Ino dengan nada manjanya.

"Hn ..."

"Shika, aku mengganggu mu tidur ya?" tanya Ino dengan nada sok polosnya.

"Mungkin iya, tapi mungkin saja tidak." Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bosan. Ino sang kekasih hanya bisa tersenyum senang.

"Hm ..."

"Hei anak nakal!" panggil Shikamaru pelan.

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Peluk aku!" kata,atau lebih tepatnya perintah Shikamaru.

"Peluk, kenapa?" tanya Ino heran.

"_Urusai!_ Peluk aku sebagai ganti apa yang telah kau lakukan tadi pagi."

_Glek ... _

'_Mati aku!'_

"Tidak mau!"

"Aku ini pangeranmu!"

"Tapi aku tidak mau memelukmu!"

"Peluk atau aku akan menciummu!"

"Eee?"

"Sejak dulu Tuhan sudah mengirimkan seorang pangeran pemalas untuk sang putri nakal sepertimu Ino! Jadi tidak bisakah kau berhenti menyebutkan harapan itu lagi?"

"Gak tau. Entar deh nanti aku pikir! Aku kan mau punya banyak pangeran."

_Gubrak ..._

Bersabarlah menghadapai seorang putri nakal Shika. Aku akan selalu mendukung dan berharap agar kau tidak terlalu sering pudung sambil ngorek aspal buat nyari cacing ya ...

_Owari _dengan super duper gajenya ...

**Minna! Frenta! Maafin gui gui yang gak punya bakat untuk menulis sebuah fic humor. Maafin gui gui ... gui gui tau humornya garing dan gak terasa, ceritanya juga kagak jelas. Tapi ... Yah terserah deh. Gui gui pasrah aja ... yang penting permintaan frenta buat minta dibuatin fic shikaino humor jadi! :D**

**Mind to review minna?**


End file.
